A Depressing Day
by JimmyxHeloise4ever
Summary: Heloise, depressed, is not herself. Her love for Jimmy has taken an effect on her. But when a un-welcomed visit takes place, Heloise gets really upset! But can the un-welcomed visiter be able to cheer Heloise up? Or will the un-welcomed visitor leave her alone to sulk for a oblivious boy she loves? JimmyxHeloise One-Shot! Also, my very first FanFiction! R&R!


** Hi, I'm JimmyxHeloise4ever! I will be writing ALOT of JxH stories. And I'll also in about 2-4 months, make a series of Jimmy Two-Shoes. Its supposed to be really good, I hope it is! **

**so anyway,...ON WITH THE FLUFF!**

It was regular, boring, and miserable day, in Miseryville, as usual... Lucius Heinous the 7th, would make his employers work way too much, and in the end, he never paid them! Heloise, the Misery Inc. scientist, would be busy either making a evil invention, or day-dream about a certain blond boy. Rudolpho, the salesman that ripped demons off for their money, would either be selling junk, or for once, valuable merchandise. Demons would be either fighting in the streets, or be buying a useless Misery Inc. product. But as usual, two optimistic teens were rallying through the streets of Miseryville, having _fun_.

In Miseryville, you weren't supposed to have fun, except on _Spring Break!_ But that was ultimately immune to Jimmy Two-Shoes, and Beezy. . They were here, there, everywhere, doing extreme stunts. This bothered Lucius so much, he would get General Molotov to bother the optimistic blondie, and his son. Beezy. , was the un-mannerly, un-loyal, Heinous next in line to the throne, after his father: Lucius. Though, Beezy did have a girlfriend: Saffi, that barely did anything.

Jimmy, the optimistic, hyperactive, human boy, was unstoppable. He had energy that was so high, nothing could tire him out. He was optimistic, so when something horrible happened, he always saw the good side of it, apart from the bad side. He arrived in the miserable town, mysteriously. But Jimmy was also VERY oblivious. Heloise, his best friend that was a girl, had a MEGA-CRUSH on Jimmy.

Heloise, was the shortest teenage girl in Miseryville, apart from a Gnoman. She would spend time with Jimmy and Beezy almost once every two days. Her boss, Lucius, would make her work overtime, due to the hate her boss holds for Jimmy. She loved Jimmy ALOT! She had a shrine dedicated to him, entirely him! Heloise dropped so many hints of affection to Jimmy, but as oblivious teen, Heloise was turned down constantly. So why did she put up with Jimmy? Simple

Heloise has been given hints of affection from Jimmy recently. She's been given hints of affection by Jimmy many times, but the ones she was being given recently, were different. They were more meaningful than before. When he thanked her for her good doings, there was usually a heart-melting smile, and a high-five. But now, they contained eyes full of lust, a arm wrapped around her shoulders or waist, and a face that was deep red. And Heloise took all these hints as: Jimmy trying to be a better friend. Which meant,... Heloise was oblivious too.

Jimmy loved Heloise too, ever since she was dating Peep. He felt weird, he felt jealous. But in the end, Heloise picked him over Peep. As much as it confused Jimmy, it as ignored by all the fun he was having with Heloise. The Sweater Accident, to Jimmy, wasn't a _accident._ He was doing his best to express his feelings to the short female. Though, Heloise was returning his feelings that day, Jimmy ignored them. The event was overwhelming him, he got too caught up in it, he forgot. He felt horrible when he hated Heloise, that was when he wore the green sweater. After the sweater's un-winded into thread, Jimmy was dazed,...and embarrassed. When Beezy started the _embarrassing _question, Jimmy immediately shut him up.

Ever since, Jimmy has been dropping more hints of affection to Heloise. Which included:

- Eyes full of lust.

-His armed wrapped around her shoulders, or waist.

-A face that was a deep shade of red, naturally.

But unfortunately, Jimmy was let down by Heloise when she didn't take his hints seriously enough. Later that night, in secret, Jimmy would sulk for a whole three hours. He had never loved someone this much. Sure, there was Schmeloise, but she was a damn robot. He never really loved Schmeloise as much as he loved Heloise. He was curious for one question that Heloise would wonder too, if she did love Jimmy.

_"Does she love me back?"_

_"Does he love me back?"_

_Knock knock!_ Heloise sat up from her tear drenched bed. Wiping away her tears from her face, she walked over to her front peeked through the door window, only to hide in fear and shock. Jimmy and Beezy, her two best friends, were waiting at her door. "Heloise?! Do you wanna come wit us to the park?! Cerbee's entering the Miseryville Pet Show!" a blond boy asked. Heloise's heart skipped at the dreamy voice that rung through her ears. But when Heloise was about to open the door, she snapped back to her senses. Her face was drenched in tears, her mascara was trailed down her cheeks, she looked like a crying stalker.

Heloise was puzzled, what was she going to do? She could ignore them, but that would probably cause them to ram down her door. She could face them and tell them she was sick, but that would lead them to take care of her like she was a newborn baby demon. But then, her smart mind was hit with a obvious solution. If Jimmy could yell through her door, then so could she!

"Sorry Jimmy, I'm kind of busy right now!" the midget replied. "Awww, we can help you get it done!" Jimmy yelled back. "Jimmy! Remember? You don't know anything about scientific rock identifying!" Heloise reminded. "Rock identifying? You have Misery-Diamonds?!" Jimmy asked, getting excited. Heloise sighed, was it that hard to drive of a hyperactive teenager? "No, I don't have any Misery-Diamonds! I have many other minerals, I'll let you see them later when I identified them! Now go to the Miseryville Pet Show before its too late!" Heloise scolded. "Oh, well, okay Heloise, see you later!" the boy Heloise had been crying over said.

Heloise heard the footsteps of the two teens walking away, and the howling of the one-eyed mutt. As soon as she was sure they were gone, Heloise sat down against the door. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her head on her knees. She felt like a complete idiot, she had lied to her best friends. She sulked there for about ten minutes, then getting to her feet. She walked over to her shrine lever, and pulled it. Revealing a fairly sized room full of Jimmy Two-Shoe collectables. Grabbing her closest Jimmy doll and cuddling it to her chest, she sighed happily.

Whenever she was upset, sometimes she would go to her shrine, and cuddle a Jimmy antique. Surprisingly, it always cheered her up. She breathed a deep breath, taking in the scent of the squishy plush. After a good twenty-five minutes of day-dreaming, Heloise separated herself from the doll. Placing it back on the shelf, she continued to look around the shrine._ slam!_

Heloise immediately sped out of the room, and pulled the lever down, shutting the shrine. A door had slammed, her _front_ door had slammed. Heloise grabbed a pair of nun-chucks, and slowly made her way to the front door. "Heloise? Are you okay?" Heloise's eyes widened, the voice belonged to Jimmy. Heloise dropped her nun-chucks, and stood in her place frozen. Usually, she would've wiped the loose mascara that was down trailed on her cheeks. Staring at her doorway, until a familiar yellow peeked through.

"Heloise? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Jimmy asked, looking at the girl. Heloise continued her stare, like she was a statue. Upon seeing this, Jimmy walked closer to Heloise. He got onto one knee, making eye-level with her. Staring into her topaz eyes, he started waving his hand in her face. "Heloise!" he yelled. he loud voice snapped Heloise out of her shock, Heloise properly brought her view to Jimmy. "Heloise, why are you crying?" Jimmy asked in a softer tone. Heloise went pale, how could she forget to wipe the black dirt off of her cheeks?

Heloise didn't say anything, all she did was pull him into a hug. Burying her head into his green t-shirt shoulder, she let out her mournful cry she had been holding in. Jimmy was shocked, but immediately began massaging her back, comfortingly. "Shhh...Calm down Heloise..." Jimmy hushed. At that, Heloise took a deep breath, and let out a huge sob. Jimmy pulled her closer, using his free hand to run his finger through her ponytail. Heloise blushed while she cried. Jimmy pulled her hair elastic out, releasing her mixed brown locks. He continued to run his fingers through her hair.

Almost five minutes later, Heloise had cried out all of her water, and she was relaxing on Jimmy's lap. "Are you okay?" Jimmy asked again. Heloise thought for a few minutes._ His so oblivious! Asks me if I'm okay when I'm crying on his shoulder! Well you know what Jimmy?! I'm not okay! Your the one who made me like this! How can you think I'm okay?! _

Heloise immediately stood up off of Jimmy. Anger flaming in her eyes that united with Jimmy's sapphire eyes. "No! No, I'm not okay! Do I look okay?! Heck no! Someone is hurting me emotionally! My heart, its shattering! I gave my heart to someone, and his not even aware about my love for him! His cute, cheerful, optimistic, funny, hyperactive, and enthusiastic! And do you know who's doing this to me?! Oh, that's right! YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS SHATTERING MY HEART!" Heloise covered her mouth. She confessed.

Heloise looked at Jimmy, his eyes were wide. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks, she had done it. She ruined her friendship with the most optimistic citizen in Miseryville. Heloise ran away, out of her lounge. "Heloise! Wait!" Jimmy called after her. He immediately sprung to his feet, and ran up the set of stairs Heloise had trailed up. Heloise ran as fast as her tiny legs could carry her to her room. She slammed the door, and jumped onto her bed. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her door slam open. She leaned up against the bed frame as far as she could.

Slowly, Jimmy walked over to the upset female. He lightly smiled at her as he sat down on the edge of her bed. Heloise kicked Jimmy's side, but it left no effect. She rolled over to the other side of the bed. But then, she was restrained by a tight grip on her wrist. Jimmy pulled Heloise onto his lap, and cupped her cheeks with his hands. Heloise looked away from Jimmy, until she felt his thumbs wipe away the lines of mascara from her cheeks. Heloise, curiously, brought her gaze upon Jimmy.

"Is...Is that true, Heloise?" Jimmy asked. Heloise shut her eyes in shame, but when she opened them, she gasped. Jimmy had tears in his eyes, one trailed down his cheek. But though, to her, it meant nothing, there was no lying anymore. "Yes, I do love you...I understand if you don't love me back. I didn't mean to overreact down there. I-I'm sorry." the girl confessed. She closed her eyes in sadness, but they opened when she felt a dab of wetness on her forehead. She looked up to see Jimmy pouring tears out of his eyes.

Jimmy pulled Heloise into the tightest hug he had ever given. Heloise, after a moment, hugged back. "How long have you loved me?" Jimmy asked. "I guess since the first day I met you." the shot girl replied. Jimmy felt his heart skip, she loved him since he met her. Jimmy pulled Heloise out from the hug, and locked his lips with hers. Moving his hands to her waist, as she moved her hands to his neck. As soon as Heloise's hands were around his neck, she started kissing back. The tears rushed down both of the teens faces. After a while, they separated for air.

"I love you too, Heloise."

**A/N: So, how was my first FanFiction? Review me, PM me, criticize me! Tell me if I should continue, but if u want me to, u come up with the idea! Tell me ur ideas, and I might publish them! Until next time,**

**JimmyxHeloise4ever-OUT!**


End file.
